board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Booker DeWitt vs (14)Gilgamesh vs (23)Kaim Argonar 2013
Results Round One Thursday, August 1st, 2013 Ulti's Analysis This is the match that started Division 6 down the path of being the division of death (or so we thought), because it started a chain of one upset right after another. Although once the very early board vote wore off, this was barely a match and I hesitate to call it an "upset" more than Booker just being a complete and absolute flop. Losing close if fine, getting completely blown out in a match you're expected to win is quite another. I'm almost convinced that Gilgamesh would have won this even without a Dissidia 2 boost, but there's no way of knowing that. What we are sure of however is the main characters of FPS games have a very, very hard time finding contest strength. What's the strongest one we've got? Gordon Freeman? And it took him years to find strength, as well as Half-Life 2 being amazing. It's also amazing to see Gilgamesh win a contest match like this, because I love the dude. Is there a better mini-boss theme in the Final Fantasy series? Is there better comic relief? Is there a better cameo than what this dude pulled off in Final Fantasy 8? Is there a more fun character to play in Dissidia 2, even though the game is garbage? I think not! If you say Ultros, you are wrong. Gilgamesh appearing to find an ordinary sword of legend is so much better and so much more hilarious than DON'T TEASE OCTOPUS JAM OPERA LOL. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4M5ivckBPQ Enjoy. Zen's (Late) Analysis There's a lot to talk about with this match, but the thing I want to highlight first is that Kaim got into a second contest and this time there was already a Caim in the field. People still chose to nominate him after he got doubled by Frank West. 2013 was a weird year. People were quick to discredit Gilgamesh as "too obscure" of a Final Fantasy character despite being in a ton of games in different cameo appearances that were all great. He was also in Dissidia, I think, but maybe not by the time this match happened? People thought Gilgamesh just looked like a weird Japanese blob and that Booker's recent smash-hit game would have enough recency and momentum to carry him past some obscure JRPG fodder that got rallied into the contest after many failed attempts to do so for years. I'm not sure if Gilgamesh was an NRT winner or just the product of a successful standalone rally, but it was nice to finally see him get his time on the front page. So of course Gilgamesh took a big shit on Booker. I know that Irrational Games tweeted out support for Booker but it didn't help at all because nobody cares about Booker. The twist in Infinite is such forced trash and tries so hard to be deep, but in the end Booker is just DudeBro McShooty from the cover of a highly overrated game. I played through that shit like 3 times and I barely remember it. Who would have thought we'd see Gilgamesh not only make the field but win a match? What a crazy time to follow these contests. Things were only going to get crazier from this point on. Category:2013 Contest Matches